Portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, watches and tablets, are incorporating more and more sensors and communication interfaces, which provide for much functionality that is not available to desktop computers. For example, motion sensors, such as inertial sensors like accelerometers or gyroscopes, can be included with the portable electronic device. Accelerometers can be used for measuring linear acceleration and gyroscopes can be used for measuring angular velocity of a moved device. A smartphone may for example use accelerometers to detect the tilt of the device in space, which allows a video picture to be displayed in an orientation corresponding to the tilt.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,593,576 provides an example of how data from an accelerometer comprised with an electronic device may be used. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 8,593,576 discloses how the accelerometer data is used for determining a gesture command, the gesture command in turn used for wirelessly operating a remote-controlled device. However, even though U.S. Pat. No. 8,593,576 shows an interesting approach to control of remotely arranged equipment, the presented solution has a low level of security, easily to be misused by an incorrect user.